Chernobog
Chernobog (チェルノボーグ, Cherunobōgu) is a recurring demon in the series. History Due to the nature of the Slavs having no writing system prior to Christian rule, and the only accounts of Chernobog being from Christian sources, the history of this deity is difficult to define accurately or validate from various sources. He became known during the 12th century among the Western Slavic tribes, meaning he was either not important or a "new" deity. In addition to this information, Belobog is not mentioned in the Chronica, an account of Slavic gods by a German monk, and Belobog isn't mentioned in any historic sources that describe the gods of various Slavic nations/tribes. Chernobog is a Slavic deity, whose name means Black God. Chernobog is not often mentioned in Slavic pagan sources, but is mentioned by the Western Slavs. He is associated with destruction, darkness and the winter. Due to this, he wasn't worshiped but instead avoided, just like Baba Yaga - This conflicts with the Slavic pagan customs of pleasing gods/goddesses and spirits in order to gain their blessing and protection. He is also synonymous with evil and later became synonymous with the devil. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei Nine: Shinigami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Reaper Race *Majin Tensei II: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Hakaishin Clan *Persona 3: Moon Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Moon Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Shinigami Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Shinigami Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Class Demon / Boss *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Doomborg *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Doomborg *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga 2: Yaksa Race (Boss) *Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Shinigami Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. The Soulless Army Chernobog is summoned by Rasputin to stop Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV from continuing his investigation. The Chernobog creates eight weaker copies of itself which must be defeated before the main one can be taken out. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Chernobog appears as a minor boss encounter. In battle, he summons two copies of the characters through their shadows with his skill Calamity and then joins with his sword, making him invulnerable. The shadow copies have the same skills, strengths, and weaknesses as the originals, but more HP. Chernobog will not rematerialize until the two shadows are defeated, at which point he can be attacked. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Majin Tensei II'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery File:233 - Chernobog.jpg|Artwork from Shin Megami Tensei II. Chernobog 2.JPG|Updated Shin Megami Tensei II artwork from Devil Summoner chernobog.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids Doomborg.gif|Sprite of Doomborg from DemiKids Chernobog.PNG|Sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Chernobog.png|Artwork from Persona 3 Chernobog Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Chernobog as seen in Devil Survivor 2 ChernobogManga.png|Chernobog as it appears in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Chernobog Card.GIF|Chernobog as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Moon Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Fury Class Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Slavic Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shinigami Clan Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Demons Category:Yaksa Class Category:Jashin Clan Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Reaper Race Category:Fury Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Nine Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Hunger Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Chernobog